k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainy Day
Rainy Day is the eighth chapter of K: Memory of Red. Following a disturbing dream involving two dear friends, Kusanagi heads out in the rain, where he eventually comes across an injured Seri Awashima. He takes the young woman to his home and goes on to tend to her bruises. Afterwards, they talk about the Red King and reflect on his past days as a younger man. Summary Kusanagi comes across Totsuka sitting on a couch. Totsuka puts on a smile and tells Kusanagi everything will be OK. Questioning him, Kusanagi looks over to see Mikoto Suoh's Sword of Damocles beginning to crumble and the Red King himself getting burned. Worried, Kusanagi wakes up and realizes he was dreaming. Taking a walk outside in the rain, Kusanagi sends a text message to Totsuka. As he thinks back to his dream, Kusanagi comes across a woman on the ground. Offering to help her, Kusanagi realizes upon closer inspection that she's Seri Awashima, the lieutenant of Scepter 4. In turn, she recognizes him as HOMRA's second in command. Learning that she broke her heel, Kusanagi offers to take her to his residence. Once there, Kusanagi tells her she can use his clothes dryer. Noticing her heels, he asks her how she walked with them and comments on how she has a clumsy side, for which she tells him he's annoying her. Surprised that she entered the house of a single man, Awashima stares at him in anger, though he comments that he won't do anything as she comes out, unable to find clothes which suit her figure. The two sit down for a drink and Kusanagi inspects her foot. Remembering a previous incident, Kusanagi asks how the horse Basashi is doing, to which Awashima comments that Basashi is no longer its name, but that it is doing fine. Kusanagi comments on how Scepter 4's boss came to the scene during the Basashi incident, to which Awashima tells him that he was only there because HOMRA got involved. Kusanagi comments on Scepter 4's members not getting along and asks Awashima if she's curious about other clans, which she replies to in the affirmative. Kusanagi states that they were friends even before they were clansmen. Explaining that it was once him and Suoh before a middle school student joined, Awashima is surprised to hear that the Red King went to school and asks what kind of student he was. Kusanagi explains that Suoh was an idiot back then and remembers the time Totsuka challenged the two of them to a chicken race. While Kusanagi stopped early to be safe and Totsuka crashed, Suoh kept going. Hearing this, Awashima is surprised about his stupidity. Kusanagi comments that Totsuka was stupid as well and once caused trouble for a good teacher by helping them spying on her while she was changing and they were subsequently found out because Suoh was not hiding. Some time later, Suoh went too far in a game of kick the can and injured them. Despite the trouble Suoh was, Kusanagi states that being with him was still fun. Awashima asks what it was like to lose him as a friend when he became King, though Kusanagi responds that such a thing didn't happen. Awashima asks if Suoh still needed friends after becoming King, to which Kusanagi states nothing changed about him. As Awashima notes that the Kings are still human, Kusanagi wonders aloud whether Scepter 4's King had a normal childhood. Taking a look at Awashima, Kusanagi turns towards her. The Scepter 4 lieutenant asks if he has anything on his mind, to which he answers that he does as he takes a her hair and comments on her appearance. As he claims he talks too much when he's with her, Awashima suddenly gets a call on her phone asking her to be somewhere. As Awashima is getting ready to leave, Kusanagi tells her to come by the bar so she can have one of his cocktails. Adding on that she can come back to his place, Awashima leaves as she tells him she dislikes frivolous men. Arriving at the scene, Awashima is met by Munakata, who apologizes for calling her on her day off. As she shrugs it off and prepares herself, Munakata comments on her fragrance resembling cigarettes, asking if she was smoking. Stating that the smell was from someone she met, Awashima prepares to ask him about his past, but quickly drops the matter to leave while Fushimi wonders about the person she met. At the bar, Kusanagi greets Suoh. Suoh asks if the bar was not closed for the day, to which Kusanagi claims he showed up to see Suoh, making the Red King wonder about him. Noticing a sleeping Totsuka, Kusanagi comments on how he can sleep in such a place, to which Suoh states he can sleep anywhere as the same is said to him. Kusanagi takes Totsuka's video camera and points it at Suoh, stating that he's capturing memories. Characters In Order of Appearance #Izumo Kusanagi #Tatara Totsuka #Mikoto Suoh #Seri Awashima #Honami Kushina #Reisi Munakata #Saruhiko Fushimi Battles & Events *Rainy Day Navigation Category:Chapters